The Gift Re-Awoken
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: The Snapes have had a gift, since the first Snape. It's also a curse, for next to none know of it. It only shows itself when a dragon is near them. In another world, dragon eggs and Eldunarí have gone missing, appearing in a cellar. Now, who would have thought that Harry, Georgia, Isabelle and Eragon would be the ones to awaken this gift?
1. Chapter 1

-Mystery POV-

I felt the rush of magic, more powerful than any before. I must find them. They cannot be left by themselves. The problem is is that I don't know who, nor which egg. It could've been the most ancient, or one of my dragons eggs. The elvish queen will not be happy. I rush to the Eldunarí. All but few are gone, no magical traces, no explanation. I look for the eggs. But this time it is the opposite. Most remain, but some are missing, including my dragons eggs. Oh, Saphira and Fírnen will be so upset. Their eggs are gone, along with the Eldunarí. I fear now the wrath of Arya, fuelled by Fírnens wrath. I rush back to my chambers and immediately contact Arya. She soon comes to the mirror,

"Eragon. What is the matter?" She then notices the panicked look on my face,

"Did you feel the magic? It was unlike any I've felt before, too powerful." I say.

"No. I didn't feel anything. Are you sure it wasn't a dragons unpredictable magic? What egg has hatched, if one has?"

"Arya, you must come! Bring your most experienced spell-casters, but they must take a vow to not say a word! Put up your spells to guard from eavesdroppers. Quickly!" Arya murmured in the Ancient Language, putting up spells.

"There. They are done. Now, what is the matter?"

"The Eldunarí are missing Arya, along with all of Saphiras and Fírnens eggs. Nothing else is missing, but there is absolutely NO magical traces. To move almost all the Eldunarí, and at least 6 eggs, they would have extreme knowledge of the Ancient Language, and immense power. You must fly with Fírnen, and make haste to get here." With that, Aryas reply is drowned out by the sound of dragons roaring. Saphira in my quarters, Fírnen in Aryas.

-Another Mystery POV—

I wake, for reasons unknown. I hear a loud noise, coming from the cellar. Now, the only way to the cellar is underneath the stairs, so I easily jump into the cellar. Down there, I find piles of shiny, misshapen rocks that seem to hum, and 8 round, egg-shaped rocks. I hear a very low, masculine voice in my head,

'Child, where are we?' It startles me and makes me freeze on the spot. I hear another voice, this one soothing and feminine,

'Oh Bid'Daum. Don't scare the poor elfling.' The voice begins to talk to me, 'Elfling, where are we? Do you by chance know?' Still startled by the voices in my head, I reply in my head,

'You are at number 4, Privite Drive, Surrey, London. You are at the Dursleys Household.'

'Poor child. How much you have suffered. You do not deserve this.' Another voice in my head says. Startled again, I begin looking around, to find where the voices are coming from. As my gaze lands upon the misshapen rocks, the first voice says,

'Yes, elfling. Those are us. Come and pick up the large white one on the top. That is I.' I do as the rock instructed and picked it up. Immediately I have different feelings flowing through my head, through my body, and I have the distinct impression that the rock is looking in my head. 'Ah, yes. This is the final elfling that we can trust. He is the destined one, chosen by my Rider, Eragon!'

**If you haven't figured out who the povs are, I suggest you stop reading. Now. Enjoyed I hope? R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2- 2393 words! WooHoo!

**This is approximetly 3 and 1/2 pages long. My longest chapter ever?, woohoo! Hope you enjoy, please R&amp;R!**

Description of characters-

Daisy-tall slim girl, brown hair and eyes

David-tall chubby boy, black hair and brown eyes

Vernon jr-short chubby boy(like Dudley), tan hair and blue eyes(he's going to be called junior from about halfway in the chapter)

Georgia-same size and build as Harry, red hair and hazel eyes(they are 9, almost 10 right now.)

Isabelle-same size and build as Georgia, red hair and green eyes

The rest you should know if you are reading this. I'll do this on any chapter there's new characters, and in this, Dudley is a year older than our triplets. So they're the same age as David and Daisy.

-Harry POV—

'I-I-I'm not a elf! I'm just the freak under the stairs! You're wrong!' I scream in my head. I then proceed to put down Bid'Daum, and I curl up in a ball and start to sob silently.

'Child, you have suffered too much. You should have been treasured, cared for, and loved.' The third voice says. 'My Rider has a son. He never knew he was his son, not until Oromis revealed it to him after he had partly figured it out himself. My Rider has passed to the Void, but his son is alive, and those, shiny, smooth egg-shaped rocks, as you called them, are my Riders sons dragons eggs. You are the one charged with watching them. We shall teach you all we know.'

'Who is talking of my Rider? Saphira, are you talking of Brom and Oromis again? You know they've passed through the Void, right?' A grumpy sounding male voice say.

'Glaedr, I was telling the elfling of our Riders.' The voice-now identified as Saphira- says. With this the grumpy voice goes to joyful.

'You've found the elfling? Where are we? We must tell Eragon!'

'If you had been paying attention Glaedr, you would have noticed we aren't in Alagaësia any more.' At this I hear thumping in the stairs, and I rush to lay on my 'bed' above the hatch. It's Uncle Vernon, come to unlock my cupboard. Luckily, none but me heard the noise, and I wait quietly before going out to cook breakfast. As I walk quietly to the kitchen, I look at the calendar and I'm reminded that it's a week to my birthday, but more importantly, my two identical sisters, Georgia and Isabelle's as well. I've taken it upon myself to be the best brother I can, to care for them and keep them safe. Georgia and Isabelle sleep in a old linen closet upstairs. They have a total of two shelves and the floor, one of them sleeps on the floor, the other on the shelf above that, and then their clothes are on the top.

My sisters are the babysitters and maids. They babysit or supervise Daisy, a girl our age, and David's twin, David, a boy our age, and Vernon Jr, a 7 year old. When Aunt Petunia goes out with Dudley and Uncle Vernons at work, they babysit while I clean, cook and do the outside chores. Vernon Jr. is a big nuisance, following in Dudleys and Uncle Vernons footsteps. To treat us like slaves. Daisy and David aren't that bad at all. When it's just us and them, they like to help with the chores a bit. Last time David was almost caught helping me weed the garden, but he began playing with a soccer ball that he found in the hedges earlier, making it look like he was only there to get the ball. We love them, and it's them that help us get through living here.

Soon, breakfast is ready, and Georgia hustles Daisy, David and Vernon Jr downstairs, while Isabelle makes sure Dudley is up and hustles him downstairs. Before Georgia can get Junior down to the kitchen table, he begins to throw a tantrum, over being made to stop blocking the bottom of the stairs. Uncle Vernon goes stomping out and yells at her,

"What did you do to Junior?! How dare you speak directly to him!" And with that he backhands her—HARD. Silent tears well up in her eyes, but Georgia keeps them from sliding down her face.

Once all of the Dursleys are eating their breakfast, we know we have a short time to shower and change our clothes. After using this same time for 9 years, we have a system. While I grab my clothes, my sisters shower-together to save time- and I get their clothes. I put our clothes on the counter, strip, and as they're stepping out on one side, I get in on the other. By the time I'm done, they've dressed and left the washroom. Turning off the water, I jump out, dry quickly and put my clothes on. I get back just in time to clear the table with my sisters. That's when the voices from the rocks begin to shout in everyone's heads. I recognize Glaedr, Saphira and Bid'Daum at the forefront, and the other voice too.

'I feel him! He's close! Come to, my fellow brothers and sisters! Eragon is almost here!' Glaedr continues after they've stopped,

'I feel Fírnen. Arya too. That means Saphira is with them! They're close to breaking the barrier between us!' By this point, most of the Dursleys have fainted. The only ones awake are myself, my sisters, Daisy, David and Dudley. I scream in my head,

'Thanks guys. Now you have alerted the family that haven't killed us yet that you're here. Now we may as well be dead! You just gave your 'elfling' and his sisters a very likely death sentence, and not a quick one. A very long one in which his sisters will probably go first, and where the death will be from beatings! Foolish voices!' Automatically, I retreat to my cupboard, and my sisters follow me. Dudley begins screaming at us,

"What've you done, you freaks!? You made Mummy and Dad pass out! Daisy, David, make sure the freaks go to Harry's cupboard and then go to your rooms! You can't catch their freakiness!" Daisy and David walk with us back to my cupboard, but instead of going to their rooms, they squeeze in with us.

"Whatever punishment they give you, we will take it with you." Daisy declares.

"No, David, Daisy, you don't have to do this! Go to your rooms and keep yourselves healthy. You know that sometimes we will go up to 14 days without eating. Don't, go keep yourselves healthy." I argue.

"But that's the point Harry. If they don't want to starve their children, they won't starve you! It'll ensure you get food! You three are the size of most kids in grade 2! You can't suggest that the teachers haven't noticed. They notice you only have one pair of half decent glasses, and two pairs that barely stay together, the fact that you have next to nothing to eat at lunch, while Dudley has tons, and I've heard your teacher for grade 2 say to your teacher last year, 'Those triplets. I remember, they got one good mark, then the next day they came back sullen and got horrible grades! They were just enough to pass. I think those kids are brilliant, but something is wrong at their house. We should look into it.' And then a old man with a wild white beard showed up, pointed a stick of wood at them, and say something like obsidian or obligate. And then he just disappeared and the teachers began talking about their lunches they had today! It was super creepy! It was like magic!" David exclaims. Something clicks in my head, and I go into a trance. I walk down a path in my mind, and I see a bright ball of white encased in chains. I dully notice my sisters are here too, and I walk up to the ball, I feel immense strength and I begin to attack the chains. Once one breaks, I become stronger, and I break more chains. My sisters have been doing the same thing, and suddenly, I am pulled back into my body, and I feel my body changing. David and Daisy stare at us, and then Daisy jumps up, runs to her room and comes back within a minute. She is holding a mirror.

"Look at yourselves." She whispers. I look in the mirror and I am greeted, not by myself, but by a boy with pointed ears, sharp features, black-as-night hair that isn't nearly as messy as before, and greyish-black and green eyes, with the black and green swirling around each other. My sisters now look much different too, but almost the same as before. They now have a darker red colour hair, pointed ears, sharper features, and the same eyes as my own. We stare in shock at each other, and Glaedr speaks in our heads.

'Ah, I see you have found your bindings. And I can feel that you have broken them. Now you're free from your glamours. And now you are truly elves.' He continues, 'I'm sure by now you have realized that James Potter is not your father, but someone else is. Though it would seem your magic has now changed.' I get the feeling of Glaedr going through my head and he pulls out sooner than last time. 'I have found who your father is. Do you wish to know elvenlings?' He gets a immediate,

'Yes!' From all three of us.

'Your true father goes by the name of Severus Snape. He is the source of your elven gifts, I do believe that the first male in your line made a bargain with the elves, for this gift.' Suddenly his voice becomes joyful, and it echoes through everyone's minds, 'Eragon! Can you hear me? Saphira?'

'Which one?' Two feminine voices course. Glaedr sounds relieved.

'Saphira! Eragon! Arya! Fírnen! You found us! Come quickly! We have found the elvenlings!' At this, worried people are coming, I lift up my 'mattress' and I jump into the cellar, only to discover it isn't the cellar anymore. Instead, there is a big hole in the wall, and there's two giant dragons, with two people standing next to them, one sapphire blue with the man standing next to it, the other emerald green with the female standing next to it, the green bulkier but smaller than the blue, and the woman more graceful than the man. I hear Daisy, David, Georgia and Isabelle jump down behind me, and I hear the cellar door slam shut over top of us. The blue dragon snakes her head inside the cellar, and begins growling. Some how, we understand.

"Where are my eggsss? Give them to me! Now!" It-no she- growls.

"I didn't know they were yoursss. Ssssorry! Let ussss fetch them! Glaedr keepssss calling me the elfling, and tellssss me to watch over them!" At this, the blue female retreats in shock, hearing someone speak to her in dragon speech. Daisy and David give me odd looks, and soon the two strangers are too. I bend over and pick up two eggs, and motion for the others to do the same. As we begin to walk towards the dragons, one of the eggs that we are holding begin to squeak and shake. I nearly drop the dragonesses eggs, but I keep walking towards the mother. Once I am in front of her, I make to put the eggs down, but the man yells,

"Stop! Only put down the ones that aren't shaking!" We do as he says and place 3 on the ground in front of the mother. We back away, but the woman yells,

"Stop! They are going to hatch! Sit on the floor so you don't drop them. You are lucky. All of you are pure of heart and mind. And the hatchlings have chosen you!" Soon the eggs are beginning to crack, and soon they shattered, and we are left with hatchlings in our laps. Georgia's is turquoise, Isabelle's is sky blue, David's is navy blue, Daisy's is lavender, and mine is a colour-shifting hatchling, though the shell was white. The woman looks at all the hatchlings and then stares at mine. The man and woman get a glassy glaze over their eyes, most likely talking to each other like the rocks. Soon the man speaks up,

"How and when did you find these?"

"I found them this morning. Those rocks over there talked to me and looked through my mind. They called me 'elfling', and all of us together, 'elvenlings'. Bid'Daum says that we were chosen by his rider, Eragon, for something." They get another glazed over look in their eyes, and I guess they are talking in their minds.

"I am Arya, Queen of the Elves, and Rider of Fírnen. This is Eragon, Head Dragon Rider, and Rider of Saphira. Saphira and Fírnen are mates, and the eggs that have hatched for you are their offspring. Now, in our world they have been missing for a year. Saphira and Fírnen have grown desperate to be reunited with their hatchlings, now that they have hatched for you, you must come back to our world, Alagaësia." She states.

"But we can't. We can't leave our world. If two of the Dursleys and their cousins go missing, it will surely raise suspicions and they will find the portal you opened. We can't have that! They will kill you easily with their weapons." I pause before continuing, "You must come here, or something, but we cannot go to your world and not return. We must meet between the two, in the cellar. But that proposes another question, how do we make it big enough to train us, Queen Arya?"

"There are spells for such things, Chosen One. It will expand this room to the size of a mountain without looking any different. Now, you must hold your dominant hand out for your dragon to touch. You will feel pain, and then you will black out, but Eragon and I shall watch over you." When she stopped talking, we did as she instructed and held out our hands. Our dragons touched them, and I felt pain. Then I thought not for a couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3- Good Golly, I typed4,239words

**This is 7 1/2 pages long. Celebrate. Longest chapter yet. List and letter were copied and pasted from Harry Potter Wikia. I do believe I forgot a disclaimer.**

**disclaimer(although there isn't point, other wise it isn't FANFICTION!)-i do not own either Harry Potter or The Inheritance Cycle, because if I did, James Potter would not have existed and Arya would be Mates with Eragon, and she would have gone with him and refused the position of Queen. Now, I could go on, but I would bore you to death. Hope you enjoy!**

Gabby-Queen Arya, glamoured, short, slim girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Gabriel-Eragon Bromsson, glamoured, twin to Gabby, short slim boy with tan hair and sapphire blue eyes.

-Harry POV—

When I woke, I felt a weight in my lap. I look up and I see my colour-shifting dragon laying on my lap. I look around and see I am the first one conscious. I look towards the portal and see the Elven Queen, Arya. It is then I notice that my glasses are gone, and I can see perfectly fine. And I also noticed I felt stronger, more graceful, more powerful and commanding, and more feline like. Immersed in my thoughts, I don't notice Queen Arya watching me.

"Chosen One. How are you? We have been waiting for you to wake. Bid'Daum wishes to speak with you." While talking she hands Bid'Daums rock to me. I greet him with a simple,

'Hello Bid'Daum.' In my head.

'I am good young Chosen One. Now, open your mind to me. I am going to give you my memories. None have the privilege except you and your dragon. Now, let's begin.' Bid'Daum shows me his life, and his riders life, giving me knowledge of the Ancient Language, spells, how to manipulate energy, and all sorts of helpful tips and information. I am pulled out of Bid'Daums mind by Georgia shaking me and saying,

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Junior are stirring. We must go back up. Queen Arya and her dragon are going to watch the hatchlings. Now, come quickly brother. The rest are waiting in the cupboard." I get up and walk to the hatch and gesture for Georgia to climb up. I follow her and climb up after her. We close the cellar door and lay the mattress over top after locking it shut. I hear Uncle Vernon stomping towards our cupboard and we hear him lock it. He yells,

"You aren't coming out for 3 weeks! Stay in there and starve freaks!" Then Daisy speaks up,

"So we are freaks daddy? And just so you know, David and I are going to take any punishment you give Harry, Isabelle and Georgia from now on. This has gone on long enough." With this Uncle Vernon lets out strings of curses and unlocks the door to the cupboard. In a falsely sweet voice, he says,

"Come out dears. All of you." He looks to be gritting his teeth as he says this. Slowly, we all step out and Uncle Vernon continues with gritted teeth, "Go play with your friends kids. I will expect you home in 2 hours."

Soon after that, we named our dragons. Mine is named Moonbeam, a female who prefers to change colours almost every hour. Daisys, a female, is named Violet. Georgia's is a male named Tsunami, and Isabelle named her male Sky's Gift. David's was the hardest to name. Finally, the male decided upon the name Night With No Moon. (Georgia's is turquoise, Isabelle's is sky blue, David's is navy blue, Daisy's is lavender, and mine is a colour-shifting hatchling, though the shell was white.)

-Time Skip One Year—

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept up the act for the year, reminded that Daisy and David will do whatever we do. So if they locked us up for a week with no food, Daisy and David would come and join us, starving themselves for the week we had no food. After the first time they never locked us up again. Whenever we could, we trained under Queen Arya and Head Dragon Rider Eragon. By the time our birthdays were in a week, Queen Arya and Eragon decided that they would go under the glamour of 11 year old children going with us to our school next year, to protect us from people who could find out about our dragons and the magic we knew.

The day before our birthday, letters came for Daisy and David, Eragon and Arya -under their disguise names- and my sisters and I, all on the same type of paper. Daisy and David were getting the mail that morning, and they grabbed the letters for us. We went to the not-so-small cellar and gave Arya and Eragon their letters. We all opened them and they said,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Or Ms.(Potter, Dursley or Stevenson),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page held the school list, and it read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

After reading this, I knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would not take this well. They wished to stomp out all magic in us, including their own children. We now had a bigger problem. And that was how we were going to get our dragons out. We would have to shrink them to get them through the cupboard, out to Hogwarts. We left that to Arya and Eragon, who would be going under the names Gabby and Gabriel, fraternal twins, parents dead, living with the Dursleys. Arya and Eragon made arrangements for their homeland while they were to be away. Since one day here equals one month there, they made long term arrangements. With letters delivered to 'Gabby and Gabriel' and with their glamours on, the door rings. We bring 'Gabby and Gabriel' with us, with the Dursleys under the impression that they are our friends. As we go, I know 'Gabby' is making modifications to the Dursleys minds to make it seem like they have been here since they were 7. At the door is a tall man, with greasy hair and a hooked nose and black-grey eyes. We know instantly that he is Severus Snape, our father. Aunt Petunia had gotten the door, and she is in shock as to why the wizarding world was coming back to haunt her. Severus says in a cold voice,

"Well Tuney? Are you going to close the door, or are you going to let your house turn into a desert?"

"S-se-Severus… Why are you here?" Aunt Petunia stammers.

"I am here to collect Daisy and David Dursley, Harry, Georgia, and Isabelle Potter, and Gabby and Gabriel Stevenson, and I am to take them to get their wizarding supplies for Hogwarts." As we enter the hallway, he says, "Ah, here they are. Now, let's go. Grab your coats." We all do as he says and grab our coats and wait for our next instructions. But before we leave, I say,

"Professor Snape, our last name isn't Potter, not anymore. Our last name is Snape." After that sentence, Severus stares at me in shock. He then notices the distinct differences than if we had been Potters. He looks me in the eyes and recoils in shock. It seems he had just noticed my swirling green and black eyes, the strange gift they are. He brushes his shock off his face and continues out the door, with all 7 of us following. He walks to house, where we use the Floo to get to Diagon Alley. Once we get there, people swarm us when they see who we are. Professor Snape fixes them with a cold glare and they scuttle out of his way. He beckons to us and we follow him. The first stop is Gringotts, where we set up accounts for Gabby, Gabriel, Daisy and David. We then stop at the Potter vault, for even though we aren't Potters, Lily had married James which made us the Heirs to the Potter vaults, and we took out enough money for all 7 of us.

(Again I'm lazy, and don't care to write out where they go, except Ollivanders.)

As we enter the wand shop, Ollivander pops out behind us and lists Lilys wand, but before he can list James, I say,

"James is not our father. If our father wishes to step forward, it is up to him." I pause before continuing, "We are here to get wands. Could you please start? We must be home by 6 o' clock preferably. With that he scurries off to where he keeps his wand stock. He comes back with boxes upon boxes of wands. He starts with Daisy, and she finds her wand almost immediately. Hers is a 10 3/4" wand, made of birch and unicorn hair. David's takes slightly longer, but still find his wand, a 9 ½" holly wand with dragon heartstring. Soon, Gabby and Gabriel have found their wands, a 10" maple wand with unicorn hair for Gabby, and a 11 ¾" elven wood wand with dragon heartstring core. Ours take the longest. With us being triplets, three wands will work with our core, but they will feel weak until the others are found. Ollivander went through all of his 'light' cores and began to move onto 'neutral and dark' wand cores. Soon, Isabelle finds her third with a 11" holly wand with basilisk fang core, and soon after Georgia finds hers, with a 11" birch with Veela hair core, and mine comes last, it being a 11" elven wood, birch and holly wand with basilisk fang, Veela hair, and Hungarian Horntail scale cores. Mine is the most powerful, being the bonding wand for our cores wands. Once paying for our wands, we leave and head back to the Leaky Cauldron, and use the Floo to house.

We return to the Dursleys house hold, with trunks and all. When we get there, we dodge the Dursleys for the time being and put our trunks and supplies upstairs, in David and Daisys room. Now that Aunt Petunia has a part-time job, she makes money too, and Georgia and Isabelle are watching Junior more often then not. Daisy and David have begun to help with the cooking, and while Georgia watches Junior, Isabelle and I teach them how to cook. They're able to cook things like omelettes, eggs, grilled cheese and heating up canned soup. They can make lunch for us now, so Isabelle stays and ensures they don't hurt themselves, while I go and do the outdoor chores. Now that David and Daisy take any punishment we have, and do the chores we do, our work load has lightened considerably, with fewer pointless chores. Nowadays it's the basic chores; weeding the garden, mowing the lawn and doing a through cleaning of the house once a week, cooking all meals, dusting, tidying up the house, and doing the dishes are still daily though, but it's better than before. Now that we are going to Hogwarts, Arya-elda and Eragon-elda hurry to find a spell to shrink our dragons.

-September 1st-

They've done it! They managed to shrink our dragons and keep them alive. Eragon-elda and Arya-elda managed to shrink our dragons down to the size of a finger so we can keep them with us on the train. The Dursleys dropped us at Kings Cross Station, and we set off to find platform 9 ¾ . We got to platform 9 before we heard a red-head woman comment about how many Muggles there are here.

Hearing that, we watched her, and we saw her oldest walk at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He didn't run into the wall, just went straight through it. Soon, the rest followed and we walked over there. Just as they did, we walked towards the barrier, and we walked straight through. We walked out onto a platform with a magnificent old maroon train. We get on the train, and the compartment expands to fit all 7 of us. We sit down and place our trunks filled with the Eldunarí, the three eggs, and our school supplies. Once our compartment is sealed, Gabby and Gabriel teach us the spells, in the Ancient Language, to shrink and grow our dragons, and still keep them alive, almost like living models. Soon after the train begins to move, a red-haired boy we saw earlier comes in and looks at me.

"They said Harry Potter would be on the train. Can I sit here, please?" Using the techniques Gabby and Eragon taught us, I dive into his mind, not letting him feel it, and I find his intent. I find he is under orders from Dumbledore, the person who placed us with the Dursleys, is paying him to be our friend, so he can control us and use him to get to us.

"No, you may not, Ronald Weasly. You intent is clear, you are here to manipulate us under Dumbledores commands. Tell him we aren't falling for his tricks." I state, loud and clear. He looks frightened, and he hustles out of our compartment.

'Elfling, do not doubt yourself. You did the right thing.' Moonbeam echoes in my head.

"Yes, Chosen One, you did do the right thing." Gabby says. Soon, we are at Hogwarts, and we've changed into our robes. As soon as we walk off the train, still clutching our shrunken dragons, a giant man behind yelling,

"Firs' years! Firs' years ov'r here!" We walk over to the the large man and wait for the instructions to come next. "C'mon, on'r here!" He yells. Then he begins walking towards a dirt path that lead to the lake. We get into two boats, and since there is a odd number of kids attending, no one sits in our empty spot in our boat. After we are about halfway across the lake, the giant squid swims towards the surface. The boats keep going straight and the squid halts the boats with his tentacles. He then holds our boats, and calls something into the water. Once he calls, merpeople swim up and surround us, slightly under the water. One beckons for us to put our heads over the edge, and once we are there, the squid raises the water around us up to our ears, and the merpeople begin to sing,

"The ones have come,

To restore the rights.

The ones have come,

To face the corrupt light.

We shall cherish the 14 lives,

Upon these boats.

Come to us, and we shall sing,

The praises of the rings.

To defend where ever you are,

Creatures will bow,

And trees will sing,

To bow to the praises,

Of the Kings and Queens!" With that, they squid lets us go, and the merpeople swim away. While walking up to the castle doors, most kids have brushed it off as us being the kids-who-lived. A worried teacher comes out the door, and nearly shouts at the giant man,

"Where have you been?! You're almost late for the sorting! Hurry! The lot of you, hurry!"

"'Fessor Mc'ongall, it ain't our faul'. The squid stop'd us." The giant man says.

"Yes, yes Hagrid. Now children, hurry into the hall, the sorting is close to beginning." Professor McGonagall says hurriedly. We line up single file, and wait for the line to move. The line begins to walk into the Great Hall, right down the centre. We stop at the front of the hall, and the sorting begins. When it gets to Daisy and David, it tells them to stand off to the side. Same with us and the Stevensons. After the sorting of the last child, the hat yells out,

"I use the power I hold now, to call upon Magic! Raise the guards of the Ancient House! Let it be seen again! It is time to raise it, the time has come again." It addresses us, "Do what you must children." Arya takes the lead, singing in the Ancient Language, (I'm just going to do what they're singing in the ancient language)

"Hidden wards, hear me plea, raise the house for Bid'Daum. He has come to the castle, but please hear my plea, let the hidden wards fall." With this, magic, not of the wizarding kind, but life magic, begins to spark and swirl around the room. Even Dumbledore looks scared. The great hall expands, plopping a fifth table in the hall, and two spirits awaken, four ghosts of Riders awaken too, pulled back from the Void. They materialize in midair, flying about the room. The first looks at Gabby, and says int the ancient language,

"Where is my dragon? He promised to return."

"He is here, just hidden." The four other spirits look and begin conversing with Gabby and Gabriel. With this, the spirit dragons used their magic, little though it is, and used it upon our dragons clutched in our hands. Soon, the spikes were cutting into my hand, and I had to drop Moonbeam. The dragons look satisfied, and they roar. Louder than any other dragons ever heard before. Moonbeam and her siblings grow to their full size, and take to the air. They join the spirit dragons roaring, Saphira and Fírnen the loudest. The great hall is expanding, more buildings popping up. The ceiling of the Great Hall no longer shows the sky, but the top view of the dragonhold, like it was supposed to. Soon, Gabby yells to us,

"Sing! Sing like I have taught you, sing like my Elven charges!" And upon that, we sing, not knowing what, but what we do. The kids in the hall only understand this part, and most begin to puzzle over it. Some of the Ravenclaw kids figured it out only about halfway through the song, but they refrained from shouting the answer out, to refrain from disturbing the song, but some other kids aren't that smart, and they shout it out in the middle of the song. It disturbs the song, and our singing falters, soon regaining the full strength when the dragons roar louder, singing in their language. As the song is done, the dragons stop flying, and drop to the floor and tables. Gabby and Gabriel took the base of the magic, and they fall to the floor.

"Ar-bby-elda! Er-iel-elda! Are you ok?" Isabelle rushes over to help them, Georgia soon follows. The medi-witch rushes over and picks Gabby up. I come over and pick up Gabriel. My cousins, and sisters follow the medi-witch too, and Saphira and Fírnen pick them selves up and follow us, with their hatchlings following. When we step out of the hall, it becomes obvious what the dragons and their riders did. The halls have expanded so Saphira can walk freely with her wings spread through out the castle, with 4 meters on each side of her, and 10 meters above her, so she could fly up slightly. People staring out the door notice this too, and they begin shouting about it. One of the Riders followed, floating through the air and cursing. He was still shouting when we reached the medical wing. Saphira tells me, by growling,

"Go fetch Bid'Daum. He will give hisss energy to heal my little one and hisss mate." Isabelle runs off and returns moments later, clutching Bid'Daum and Glaedr to her chest.

"Glaedr refused to stay behind. I had to bring him." With this, Glaedr speaks into my head,

'What has happened to my pupils? Tell me!' He roars. Then, Bid'Daum and Glaedr latch onto their energy cores, and let the energy flow into our teachers. Soon, Gabby and Gabriel are up and shaking their heads. The medi-witch comes back and looks at the rocks we are holding, and her patients. She seems to make a connection, and begins muttering, but I can still hear it with my elven hearing,

"It's not possible. How? They were destroyed. It can't be. How can the Eldunarí still be, after the Great Betrayal? My dear dragon. I wonder if she ever gave up her Eldunarí for the Leader of the Riders. If so, my hope has resparked of contacting her. If only…"

"Ma'am, what was your dragons name? And what is a Eldunarí?" Isabelle pipes up.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She mutters, "but I suppose I must answer your questions. Eldunarí are a dragons heart of hearts, if they disgorge it, they will live forever, until someone smashes it, or the dragon destroys it with their magic. And my dragons name was… Brisingr. She glowed like the flames she was named for."

'Bid'Daum, is there a Eldunarí by the name Brisingr?' I ask. After waiting a few moments, he replies,

'I do believe so. I feel another dragon Rider, is that her dragon?'

'Yes. Should I fetch Brisingr?'

'Go Elfling, reunite a Rider with her Dragon.' I push Bid'Daum into Gabbys hands and run to our trunks. When I get there, I open the trunk with Eldunarí and call out,

'Which of you is Brisingr? Guide me to your Eldunarí.' I feel a presence, and it guides me to a small bright orange Eldunarí. 'Say good-bye. Your Rider lives. We are to return you to her!' The presence feels shocked, and I pick it up and run back to the medical wing, after shutting and locking the trunk. I enter the medical wing, and I feel the dragon spread her presence out to find her Rider. The medi-witch looks up, shocked.

"You cheeky dragon! Why didn't you tell me! I could've retrieved you!" Poppy shouts out loud and in her head. I pass her her dragons Eldunarí, and we stand to leave, but Poppy calls us back.

"Queen Elf, Head Rider, trainee Riders, I thank you for this gift. In return I shall gift you something I brought with me, to return to the rightful owners." She runs into her office, and returns holding 3 eggs. "I brought them, in case the blue egg never hatched for a child that Brom saw fit to display it too." She pauses, "I see now that I was wrong, and that the green one hatched too. And those dragons-" she gestures to the younger ones, "-are their hatchlings. They seem close. Now, let us return to the hall, but put Bid'Daum and Glaedr away first." The ghost speaks up, in the common language this time,

"Bid'Daum? My dragon? He is here? Oh dear, I forgot my manners. I am Eragon, Rider of Bid'Daum, and Head Rider in my time. Well more so, the first." Gabby looks up in shock, and bows low to the ghost, followed by Poppy, Gabriel, and soon after, our cousins and us. As we straighten, the ghost laughs. "I do suppose after being behind the Void, and back again, I will have no idea of how famous I am. The other Dragonlees Rider pulled back with me may wish to meet his dragon again, I do suppose. Now come, let us go to the hall." The ghost floats down the hall, with us following.

Once we reach the great hall, the other Riders come floating out, and Gabriel looks shocked at the other Dragonless rider. He dips his head and murmurs,

"Oromis-elda. Mourning Sage. You have come from the Void." With this, the ghost swoops down and says,

"Ah, Eragon-finiarel. How be you? How has Glaedr been?" With this, Gabriel holds up the golden Eldunarí.

"I think he may want to let you know himself." Oromis swoops down and finds he is able to hold the heart of hearts. Following his example, Eragon I picks up the large white heart of hearts and holds it. "I would advise not flying through walls with them though, or you might drop them since they are still solid." Gabriel advises. "Now, let us continue the feast." And with that, the doors swing open, revealing the whole hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like longer chapters and farther apart updates, cause that's what you're getting. Enjoy! Please R&amp;R**

-Gabby POV-

Since the Sorting Hat hasn't been removed, it perks up as it feels us walk into the room. Without our dragons, as they went flying, and It yells,

"As I was saying, the new house will be called, Riders!" At this murmurs broke out again. "Eragon I and Bid'Daum are the official house ghosts, and Poppy Pomfrey is the Head of House!" Then, the whispers grew louder. "The house was created with the four other Founders, it was just hidden away until the ones to raise it again came! The founders name was—" The hat is cut off by the slightly yellow coloured young female ghost,

"By myself, Caryn, and my dragon, Solusskul(Sunscale)!" The hat continues yelling as soon as Caryn stops talking,

"And NO ONE is able to access the Rider house without explicit honest permission from a dragon or a Rider! The wards upon the Rider quarters are VERY strong! Not even Merlin could break them, so do not try to use trickery on the Rider house! That is all, until next year!" The hat stops talking, and our robes turn the colour of our dragons, with a white outline, except for Harry's. His are now spelled to change with his dragon, who changes colour often. Up at the staff table, Poppy has a slightly glazed over look, most likely talking to her dragons Eldunarí. Trelawney seems to be trying to get her attention, and when she moves towards her, Poppy flinches away with the speed of a elf, and Trelawney almost falls out of her chair when she flinched away. Professor Snape seems to notice this, and a spark becomes in his eyes, most likely not a good one.

-3rd Person POV-

There also seems to be a conversation about Caryn going on at the Gryffindor table. One busy-haired girl asks the red-haired boy next to her,

"Why is the ghost so young, yet she lived with the founders?" Caryn swoops over.

"Girlie, I'm older than you can imagine! I am a elf! I will always look young, that and I can still use magic, even after I walked through the Void! Do you truly wish to see my appearance?" The boy blurts out,

"Yes," with that Caryn begins to let her Glamour dissolve. She looks to be only about 120 years old, though she is over 9000 years old in this world, but 900 years in Alagaësia, and yet her beauty remains. Slowly, her body changes, turning to a creature not unlike Blödhgarm. But with her, it's reptilian than feline. Soon, Caryn is covered in scales, with fangs and bulky body parts, that if squished, would allow her to resemble a human snake. The girl falls off her chair, and brings the attention of the rest of the Gryffindor table. They look at Caryn, but only a few get a good look before she whips her Glamour up.

"H-ho-hhow? The only one who supposedly looks like that is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But you're dead…" Caryn floats away, muttering,

"Ignorant children. Associating me with the Forsworn of this age. I died fighting the Forsworn, and they call me one of them! How DARE they?!"

-Harry POV-

As we sit at our table, the unnamed, purple tinted ghost and dragon float over. The Rider ghost begins to converse very fast with Gabby and Gabriel in the Ancient Language, too fast for us to follow. We give up trying to listen, and I attempt to converse, slower than Gabby and Gabriel, with the first Eragon.

After the meal is done, Dumbledore gives his speech, although we aren't really listening, but it is the end that catches our attention.

"… and this year, with a new house, you shall have an extra day to prepare for classes. Classes will start on September 3rd this year. Now, head to your dorms." We stand, but instead of going to our dorms, we wait until all of the other kids have left, and we walk up to he dragonhold, where our dragons are. Once we are up there, I run and hug Moonbeam around her neck, and she lifts me up and I swing myself around, into the hollow between her shoulders and neck spikes. I say the spell that will make the saddle she is wearing visible, and she runs at the opening and flies. The rest soon follow, Saphira and Fírnen instructing their hatchlings on battle techniques. Once they level out, and stop flying wildly, Gabriel begins to instruct us on trusting our dragons, while walking along Saphiras spine, halfway down her tail, and back up again.

"Now, stand up in your saddles. Slowly walk down your dragons spine, but trust your dragon. If you don't, then you will fall. Walk now." He instructs. "Fírnen will be flying below, ready to catch you if you fall." Fírnen drops, flying under us, ready to dart forwards and catch us if we fall.

I loosen my leg straps, and I slowly stand up. I trust Moonbeam to not let me fall, and I walk slowly down her spine, avoiding the spikes. Before I know it, I am standing just before the base of Moonbeams tail. It is then that I notice the crowd of kids below. I block them out and continue to trust Moonbeam. I walk halfway down her tail, and back up to the saddle again. The only one to fall was David. He lost part of his trust in Night With No Moon. Gabby and Fírnen caught him before he fell too far. It is then that Gabriel notices the crowd below, and he walks from Saphira onto Fírnen, and Saphira dives, scaring everybody out of the way. Saphira begins to chuckle, a deep, throaty sounding growl. The rest of our dragons land, and we all dismount and let them fly. Immediately, the five siblings take off, nipping at each other's tails, Saphira and Fírnen following. After 15 minutes or so, Saphira roars at them, for trying to get her into the game. She breathes fire at her hatchlings, and she leads them away to the Forbidden Forest. Moonbeam echoes in my head,

"We are going hunting. Mother commands it." I chuckle out loud at her antics, and soon every one is rolling on the ground, laughing at their dragons response. After that, we walk into the castle, and we feel magic guiding us to our quarters. Once we get there, the two dragon statues on the sides of the hall allow us to pass. A 2nd year Ravenclaw followed us to our quarters, and tried to enter behind us, but the second year was stopped by the statues, and he was pushed away with a blast of life magic. After this, the statues of dragons seem to become slightly stronger, and the Ravenclaw seems exhausted and confused. He stumbles away, heading in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

"Silly child. It would seem life magic is at work here. It drained the boy's energy and stored it for itself." Gabby sighs. "Now, let us continue our training." With that, Gabby and Gabriel start the Rigmar, or The Dance Of The Frog And Crane, and we follow. Soon, we move onto learning life energy spells and learning the Ancient Language. After 2-3 hours of working, Gabby and Gabriel send us to bed, and they soon follow.

I wake at 5:30 am, per normal for us, so we can spar. I put on loose pants and a shirt, and I head down. Gabby and Gabriel are waiting, and we begin to spar against each other, except today is my day to spar with Gabby-elda and Gabriel-elda. They give us our iron swords, and we block them with a spell. We then head outside, where we won't be too loud for other residents of the castle.

As we walk out the doors, Madam Pomfrey joins us, and our dragons fly down from the hold. Poppy is holding a bright orange sword, her Riders sword. We do a full Rigmar before we begin. We take up our positions, but instead of sparring with Gabby-Elda, I spar with Poppy instead. We then take our positions and begin. Madam Pomfrey still appears to be in practice, but I have practiced every day for a year, and have sometimes spent time in Alagaësia, giving us more time to train. Soon, Poppy is on the ground, with my blocked sword at her throat. Her sword is laying a few feet away, and if I had chosen to, I could have killed her. Gabby-elda praises me for my great work, and sets up against me herself. Within 20 minutes, it's the opposite. Instead of the other on the ground, I am on the ground, Gabbys emerald green sword over my heart, but on the bright side, this is the longest I've ever lasted against her. Normally, none of us can last more than 7 minutes when she goes full out, but this time, it's the longest anyone has sparred with Gabby-elda, other than Gabriel-elda.

We start one more sparring round before we go back inside, but about halfway through my sparring session, after David and Isabelle had just finished sparring, they notice a 4th year group, including Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. They haven't seen our group yet, but it won't be long; with our dragons in the forest, we can't scare the 4th years away, because they notice us just then.

-Isabelle POV—

When the 4th years notice Gabriel and Harry sparring, they immediately come over. Just as one one of the Gryffindors is about to speak, a Ravenclaw slaps her hand over his mouth. They watch, entranced, as they spar for another 12 minutes. David and I are trying everything we know to get them to leave, but our attempts aren't strong enough. Soon, Gabby-elda returns and sends them away after wiping their memories of us sparring, and they go towards their common rooms, confused and dazed. Soon, Gabriel and Harry finish, at a standstill, both swords at the others heart. Gabby and Gabriel are shocked, same with Madam Pomfrey. They have never before seen a pupil spar with their teacher to a standstill, let alone only a year into their training, without a proper Riders sword.

"Ah, Harry. You are very skilled. You are most certainly the chosen One. At the end of the year, I shall take all 5 of you to forge your swords, with the elf who has forged all of the Riders blades. Rhunön will teach you to forge your swords, and you will name them." Gabby pauses, "Now, let us go prepare for the day, and start our training of life magic." We then walk to the quarters of the Rider house, and change of our sweat-covered clothing. We shower and meet again, in our common room at 7:30 am. We then head down to the Great hall, and sit at our table. Food appears, and we take our food, avoiding all meat, and most animal products. Madam Pomfrey nods at us, seeing that we avoid meat.

-Harry POV—

Professor McGonagall notices our lack of meat, and begins talking with Poppy. Poppy seems to say it's normal. But at this Professor McGonagall seems to become mad, while Madam Pomfrey stays calm. McGonagall stands up, but Poppy pulls her back into her seat before she gets two steps away. McGonagall looks outraged that Poppy pulled her back into her seat, and turns at her and begins talking in a loud voice. It isn't loud enough for the great hall to hear, but some of the teachers seem to overhear. After we finish eating, we quickly leave the hall, before Professor McGonagall can corner us. We reach our common room, and we change into elven tunics and pants, and call our dragons to meet us on the ground. Once on the grounds, outside the door, I sprint to Moonbeam and say the spell that allows the saddle to be visible, and I swing myself up, tightening the leg straps as she takes off. Soon after being in the air, Saphira takes off towards the Forbidden Forest. As we fly over the edge, we hear the gamekeeper, shouting,

"You'r not suppos'd to go in ther'!" Our dragons fly on, ignoring the man. They land in the innermost ring of trees in the forest, and set off to hunt, leaving us to practice our life magic. We go through the Rimgar again and start with the basics, controlling fire, levitating water or leaf balls, and we soon move on to more advanced magic. While we work on bringing water up from the soil, and holding it there, Gabby and Gabriel drop their Glamours, and soon, instead of Gabby and Gabriel standing there, Queen Arya and Head Rider Eragon are staying in front of us. Eragon came up with the idea for the exercise, and can hold it for as long as needed, but I can hold it for about 10 minutes, while the rest can only hold the water for 4 or so minutes.

About 40 minutes later, we hear rustling in the bushes, and we take up defensive stances. Soon, a heard of unicorns appear, with there being 25-30 in the herd. The foals are still, and are watching us with rapt attention. The leader of the unicorn herd comes forward, and she bows to us, with the other unicorns following suit and bowing too; even the golden and silver foals attempt to bow, but most end up falling in their sides. I bow back to the unicorns, as a sign of respect, and they stand and surround me, and soon I find myself upon the back of the herd leader. They others are picked up on the backs of the other unicorns, and then they begin to walk to the castle. I tell Moonbeam,

'Meet us at the castle, the unicorns are bringing us back.' Approval echoes in my head, and soon the lead unicorn begins to canter. Within 15 minutes, the unicorns are on the school grounds, and they are walking out of the Forbidden Forest. The few kids on the lawn look up at the sound of wings and hooves, and they see the Rider house upon the unicorns. The few shouts that escape bring kids out the doors, and their shouts bring a few Professors. The care of magical creatures professor, Professor Kettleburn, looks at awe of the magnificent, pure white unicorns, with the herd behind the leader, and the Rider house on their backs, and the dragons next to the herd. I slide over the side of the unicorn, and he nudges me in the direction of Moonbeam. He whinnies and tosses his head, and his herd turns around and runs back into the forest, with him taking up the rear. He looks back at me, and I understand. He wants us to stay, to come and visit his herd. I nod my head slightly, and he sees. He then gallops back into the forest.

Moonbeam looks at me and changes her colour to a sky blue, just like Sky's Gift. She takes off, and once she's in the air, she camouflages herself like the sky, and to them we disappear, and while they can see us, we fly back into the dragonhold, where I say the spell to hide the saddle, and we sit there, and no one knows that we are there, even the few in the Great Hall. Moonbeam and I talk, to relieve my self of the anxiety coursing through me. When I am calm enough, we fly out, and I then turn the saddle visible, while Moonbeam becomes unicorn white, with golden spikes. Moonbeam wants to do the trust exercise again, and I feel I can trust her enough to do it. I stand, and begin walking, dodging the golden spikes. Soon enough, I've walked the length of Moonbeam four times, and am confident that she will not drop me, is when I pick up the pace a bit, going at a slow jog, I do that 4 times I sit down and we fly. She swoops, dives, and twirls, going through her battle maneuvers. I spar with an invisible enemy, swooping with Moonbeam, going through the motions. A while later, I realize I have a opponent, and it is Gabriel on Saphira. He calls out,

"Care to fight, elfling?" As a response I direct Moonbeam to swoop towards her mother, and we clash swords. Moonbeam dives a shortest, and slides under Saphira, biting and clawing at her belly, using her mothers size against her. Moonbeam dives again, and then swoops up to become level with Saphira. Saphira then swoops towards us, and we plummet when they bite at each other and fold their wings. Gabriel draws his sword and I draw mine, and we begin to spar, I almost had Gabriel, but our dragons pulled apart and rose again. Moonbeam alerted me what she was going to do, and I hide the saddle and say a spell, vanishing myself just as Moonbeam changed to the colour of the sky, vanishing from sight.

"You like giving me a challenge and playing your sneaking games? Get them Saphira!" Gabriel yells. While Saphira rises, Moonbeam dives, camouflaging herself as she goes. We land on the ground and walk a bit away before Gabriel and Saphira think to check the ground. As they land, we take off and fly right above them. I make the saddle visable and release my spell, and Moonbeam becomes a blinding white and roars at Saphira, challenging her. When Saphira looks up, and immediately looks away, due to the blinding white and bright sun off of Moonbeams scales. We sieze hold of this advantage and attack. Moonbeam drops and headbutts Saphiras side, causing her to fall over, and I jump off and attack Gabriel. Gabriel jumps off and engages with me, dodging strikes and parrys. Before long, I hold my steel sword at Gabriel's heart, and this time his sword is just out of his reach.

"I give elfling! You have won!" He cries, and I help him up. "You have grown much advanced. I do not believe I can teach you anymore! You should ask the ghosts to help you! But this doesn't mean we won't spar.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like updates. This week is spring break, so more chapters will probably be updated on all stories.**

-Gabriel/Eragon POV-

I was shocked. While assessing Harry and Moonbeam, they out flew Saphira, surprised both of us, and beat me at sparring. It was simply too extraordinary, even for the Chosen One. I am beginning to fear they may be too powerful for his own good, and we may have to restrain the triplets power core for school, just so they don't kill anyone by accident. As Harry helps me up, I ask him,

"Would you consent to having your wizarding core bound while at school? Or do you wish to keep it unbound, but we would have to work on your magic control." He seems to mull over it, and gets a glazed over look, and soon his sisters approach. I repeat my question to his sisters, because they share the same core. They look at each other and shake their heads.

"We will work on our magic control Gabriel-elda." They course in unison. With that, their dragons come over, and they say the spell for the saddles and they swing themselves up, and they fly off to tran themselves.

-Harry POV—

-The Next Day—

When we walk down to breakfast, Professor McGonagall corner us about our lack of meat.

"Why don't you eat meat? You're going to make yourselves sick!" I reply,

"If you had been the animal as it had died, would you eat meat?" With that, I walk past her, and enter the great hall, followed by my relatives and and our eldas. We walk calmly to our table, and sit. Madam Pomfrey comes over and hands us our schedules.

**_Monday- Double Charms – DADA – Lunch – Transfiguration – History Of Magic – Supper – Flying _**

**_Tuesday/ Thursday- Transfiguration – Double Potions – Lunch – DADA – Healing (required for your house)– Supper_**

**_Wednesday/Friday- History Of Magic – Double Herbology – Lunch – Transfiguration – Charms – Supper _**

**_Wednesday midnight- Astrology_**

**_Curfew for first years is 9:15 pm. They are required to be in their common rooms by that time. If caught out of bed, points will be taken._**

Since it is Tuesday, we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall right after breakfast. After we finish our mostly-vegan breakfast, we walk to the class room, before everyone got there, including the professor. We put our heads down and talk to our dragons, sensing Professor McGonagalls magical presence, that then changes to that of a cat with a spark of magic. I slip into her mind, to detect her intent, and the thoughts of surprising the class, seeing who's late, and finding out more about us pass through the 'cats' mind. I then check if she is under the influence of Dumbledore, and it turns out she has a small obsession charm about us placed in her. I break the charm and her thoughts immediately seize to include us. I slip out of her mind, making sure she didn't feel my presence, and keep talking to Moonbeam.

Soon, I feel the presence of multiple students enter, I crack open my eyes slightly and I see a few Gryffindors and Slytherins, who are being very loud and rambunctious. One even goes so far as to say,

"Ha! The cats smarter than McGonagall! At least it's here on time!" About 3 minutes later, after the bell sounded, two Gryffindors run into the classroom, panting and sweating. They look around, and since they don't see Professor McGonagall, they let out sighs of relief, thinking that she hasn't reached the classroom yet. Then, the cat jumps off the desk, and blurs into Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindors sigh in defeat and drop their heads to their tables.

"Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin, for disrespecting a teacher," she says to the boy, "Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger, 10 points each for being late, for a total of 20 points from Gryffindor." Weasly and Granger look at their head of house with shock,

"You're taking away points from your own house?" A boy- most likely a Gryffindor- cries out. She ignores him and begins to talk,

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." At that, she turns her desk into a pig and it runs squealing around the room until she changes it back. "Today we will be changing a matchstick into a needle." She shows us the spell, and we copy her motions and pronunciation. She hands out matchsticks to all of us, and we say the spell and do the motions. As she walks the aisle, we all do the spell and begin to talk to our dragons again, while we wait for the teacher to notice our work. About 27 minutes later, I am dragged out of my conversation by the professor.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" She yells. Finally snapping out of my conversation, I look up. "Now Mr. Potter, would you care to show the class how you transfigured your matchstick so easily?" She asks. I grab my needle and turn it back into a matchstick, using wizarding magic. I then do my spell again, turning it into a needle for the second time. I hand it to Professor McGonagall and put my head back down, but before I can resume talking to Moonbeam, who is currently a very vibrant pink and a very neon blue.

"You and your housemates will remain behind after the bell." She states, with no room for questioning. I nod my head and 'knock' on my relatives and life magic teachers shields. They accept my presence and I tell them to stay after class for Professor McGonagall with me. I then slip out again and resume my half-alert state while talking to Moonbeam. A short while later, the bell goes and the other students dart off to their classes. We stand as one and walk to Professor McGonagalls desk. We stand and soon, she addresses us.

"How was it so easy? No other students except for Ms. Granger managed the spell. Most first-years struggle with the task. Explain. Now." She demands.

"There isn't just one type of magic professor. Tell Dumbledore that, and on a side note, say he shouldn't keep attempting to enter our house while we sleep. Soon, the statues will have to much energy and we will have to siphon it." Gabby pipes up and says. She then turns and leaves, running with her elven speed to our next class. The rest of us catch up, and we get there a good 2 minutes before the bell, when we should have had a hall pass and have been late. After slowing, we wait for the potions teacher to come down to the class. For this class, we seem to be the only ones to have it right now. No later than a minute later, I sense the presence of the teacher coming down the hall. We all look up as one and wait for the teacher to enter. He billows in, and upon reaching the front of the classroom, he says,

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He then looks upon us, and says to Daisy, "Where is a bezoar found?"

"It's found in the stomach of a goat, and can be used to cure most potions," she states, calmly, and unfazed by his attempts to rattle her and shake her up.

"What is the difference between wolfbane and monkshood, Mr. Stevenson?" He asks, targeting Gabriel.

"There isn't a difference, both are the same plant, also called aconite." Our life magic teacher replies. The professor turns to Georgia,

"What would I get if I added asphodel to a draught of wormwood?"

"You would get a Draught of Living Death sir. It is a sleeping potion powerful enough to make it appear that the consumer is dead." My sister replies.

"So it would seem you can read." He says in his haughty voice. "You are to brew the cure for boils. Start." He then states. When I stand, he makes eye contact, and I feel pressure on my shields. As he attempts to push down my shields, I slip by his and suddenly rampage around in his mind, pulling memories of his childhood friends up, who turns out to be our mother, and it isn't a surprise he is our father, after seeing how close they were. Once the pressure stops, I slip out of his mind and get my ingredients. We all brew perfect cures, and although he tries to pick on our potions, and tries to banish them, but we hold off his weak wizarding magic and bottle our cures.

The rest of the day pasts uneventfully, until healing, although healing turns out to be more of a time to practice our life magic than our own time. While doing this, something happens to me. When I am doing a strong piece of magic, my body shifts. I drop the spell and run to a mirror. I now have wings, colour-shifting scaly skin and hair, spikes and pointed claws instead of fingernails. Hearing my footsteps, Madam Pomfrey looks up, and faints. Eragon- he isn't wearing his glamour- sprints forwards and catches her, while I take the opportunity to weave spells and disappear into the shadows. She comes to a few minutes later, and when seeing me missing, she says, in a soothing gentle voice,

"Harry, come out. It isn't your fault. You couldn't control it. You don't even know what it is." I drop my spells, and I slowly step out of the shadows. She looks me up and down and continues, "Call Moonbeam." Looking up, I call Moonbeam, and she soon comes through a large window. She seems to be in the same predicament as I am, with her being the female version of what has happened to me. Madam Pomfrey clicks her tongue, "Ah, this has only happened with two previous Riders. The first Eragon, whom I shall call soon, and I do believe Brom and his Saphira." She stops talking and begins talking in mindspeech,

'Eragon shall teach you. He can help you control it.' Then, spreading her mind out to all ghosts and Eldunarí, shouts, 'ERAGON! GET TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW, OR I SHALL COME HUNT YOU DOWN AND SEND PEEVES AFTER YOU!' Her mental voice is so strong, that I believe most in the castle heard echoes of it, even if not a Rider or have no capabilities of mind shields and probes. Shortly, Eragon I comes floating through the open window, still holding Bid'Daum in his Eldunarí.

"What do you want Poppy?" He asks, dryly.

"You are going to teach Harry-" she gestures to me, "-and Moonbeam-" she gestures to Moonbeam, "how to control the shifting, and you are to teach them about it." She commands. Upon hearing my name, Eragon I looks at me, and stares, openly, and he then turns to my dragon, who is the female version. He clicks his tongue.

"Ah. Now I understand your urgency Poppy. The third pair of Shifters. The next pair. The Chosen Ones Shifting powers." The last few parts he mutters under his breath. He turns to me, "Come, I shall teach you, in the ways of a Shifter." He floats towards the door, and looks back. "Well? Are you going to open the door? We shall go to a hidden place. No wizards will know of it." Moonbeam and I follow him, and I open the door. He floats to the right, and we head down halls and corridors that I won't remember. Finally, we come to a hallway of Rider portraits, and many doors down the halls. Upon entering the hall, all portraits look up, and immediately begin clamouring to get a look of the next Shifter. Bid'Daums mental voice rips through the hall,

'Leave him! He is here to train, not to be a walking show!" At that, the portraits stop gaping, at least openly. Eragon leads me to the last door,

"Open it." He states. I do as he says and open the door, finding a wonderful room, as large as the whole castle of Hogwarts, made to look as Alagaësia. He begins moving us around, and tells me to remove my clothes. Once I've done as he says, he begins to tell me how to finish the transformation.

"Think about being a dragon," he turns to Moonbeam and shortly says, "Loan him memories of being a dragon, teach him with them." He turns back to me, "Keep thinking about looking like Moonbeam, and slowly draw upon your magic, and it will finish." While doing as he says, I feel my skin change, becoming scales, I feel a tail growing, I feel spikes protruding from my back and my neck, which has grown longer. The wings enlarge, becoming as big as Moonbeams once were, before the transformation. My face rearranges itself, becoming a snout with a large mouth and my nose disappears. Once the feeling has gone away, I think of the colour green, and my sight suddenly becomes enhanced, picking out greens more often, making them sharper and brighter, and everything takes on a light green tint. I think of black, and my vision becomes darker, picking out the blacks and greys, darkening the light colours, making white grey. I think of a unicorn, white, and my vision becomes normal, leaving the colours the same.

"I see you are like your dragon, changing colours. Now, I am going to teach you how to fly, because Moonbeam cannot, not in human form." He chuckles. He sets down Bid'Daums Eldunarí and he shifts, becoming a large white dragon, and I seem like a hatchling just out of the egg to him. He talks, this time in mindspeech,

'Watch what I do, and copy.' He takes a beep breath, and he breaths out, not air, but fire. I take a deep breath, copying him, and I feel a switch click. When I exhale, a stream of fire comes out, spewing everywhere. 'There, you can develop and work on that by yourself,' he chuckles, 'Now, let's get you in the air. Copy me.' He says. He spreads his wings, and beats them up and down, at the same time, and soon he is gliding at the top of the room, waiting for me. I spread my wings, and feeling strange, I begin to beat the air, managing to catch him. He looks at me strangely, but begins teaching me how to fly. After the bell goes, barely heard, a 34 minutes later, he sets down and changes back.

"You must think of being human, and Moonbeam of being a dragon. Then call upon your magic, and you will become your true selves again. If Moonbeam wishes, you can go with glamours in your half forms, and she can go with you to your supper." He states, "Now, if you want to be in your half states, you have to think of your attributes you want to keep, and the attributes you want from the other. If you wished, you could only have colour-shifting scale skin, and the other could be the same." He says, before floating through the doors, not dropping Bid'Daum. Moonbeam shifts to only having colour-changing scale skin, and I do too, being the male counterpart. We walk out of the room, and I pull up glamours. We walk down the hall, ignoring the portraits.

We step out of the hall, and find we are close to the Great Hall, and we walk there. Moonbeam clings to my arm, finding it strange to not be a dragon, and proceeding as a human like thing. Her skin shifts to a pale green and a blue-tinted colour, swirling around her skin. I strengthen the glamours, and we walk into the hall. None notice anything different, except that there is a new person with me, appearing a normal girl. We sit at the Rider table, and people whisper about her, wondering.

"Sooooo Harry, you plan on telling us who this is?" David asks. Moonbeam refuses to speak, so I say,

"It's Moonbeam, you idiot! Pay attention to the events of the afternoon will you?" Ensuring no one else but my table heard, "We have glamours. Watch my arm." I remove the glamour on my arm, shifting colours roll over it, before I replace the glamour. I pick up food, it luckily being a finger food, chicken wings, and Moonbeam copies me, doing what I do, but eating little.

After we finish eating, Moonbeam and I rush out to the forest, and I release the glamours. More contented colours, like pink and yellow, swim across Moonbeams scale skin. We go to the full of our shifting, Moonbeam returning to dragon form, and I manage to become a dragon too, leaving us both as colour-shifting dragons. We fly up, Moonbeam taking the lead, teaching me. Her siblings and parents soon join us, and Saphira seems to know who I am, but Violet begins to question who I am, thinking of me as a potential untaken mate. I ask Moonbeam to land, and once she does, I land beside her, and take on my true form, my human form, and sit on Moonbeams back. Fírnen lands while I shift, and he 'nods', approving the ability of my shifting. I jump off Moonbeam, and she then follows suit, shifting to a mostly human form, keeping her scale-skin and wings, just long enough to prove that it wasn't glamours, and then becomes a dragoness again. I call upon my magic, and switch to a half-state, and begin to beat my wings, managing to fly up to where Night a With No Moon is circling. I spot my housemates coming to where we are, and I drop down and remain in my half state, sitting on the ground and resting my wings. I experiment with colour-shifting, trying many combinations, such as blue and green, and my vision picks out those colours and blends them a bit.

About 5 minutes later, my housemates show up where we are, and don't immediately react to my half-state, not until they look at my back and hands. Georgia rushed forward and grabs my arm, examining my scale-skin and claws. Isabelle rushes forward shortly after Georgia and grabs one of my wings. I immediately flinch, and the wing smacks Isabelle across her face.

"Sorry Isabelle! It's an automatic reaction of a dragon, and I seem to have inherited those when I shift!" She just shakes her head,

"It's fine Harry." She ruffles my hair while I try to duck away, "I know you didn't mean to." I laugh as she tries to catch me, running around and dodging trees. I call upon the shifting, growing the wings until they were as large as Moonbeams, and I began beating the air, jumping up into the air, and Isabelle grabs hold of my leg, and I shift fully in the air, letting her fall a couple feet to the ground. Our antics continue until 15 minutes before curfew. With that, I change back into human form, and we mount our respective dragons and fly to the castle. Once we land at the doors, we have 4 minutes to get to our common room, and we use our elven speed to rush to our house. Madam Pomfrey is waiting for us. We enter our common room just as Poppy's spelled clock turns to 9:15. She clicks her tongue.

"Always pushing your limits… Tsk tsk. Now, I am supposed to go over rules and yada yada yada, but I feel you are able to manage yourselves. Homework must be done, you must follow curfew and no using magic in the corridors, including life magic. Head Rider, Queen of the Elves, I am able to assume you can update the wards and siphon energy as needed?" Gabby and Gabriel nodded, "Good, good. Now, off to bed, and I shall be joining you for the morning sparring tomorrow." We head up to our dormitories and we sleep, or we go into the elven trance-like sleep.

-Next Morning—

At 5:30 am, as per normal, we wake and meet in the common room. By 6 am, we are out by the lake, working through all four levels of the Rimgar, and soon, while the others are sparring, Moonbeam and I work on our shifting. We work in human form, with me teaching Moonbeam how to act like a human. We agree tomorrow, to work as dragons.


	6. Akswk

Okay, sorry. I've been MIA for (7) months now, and you have gotten like, no updates. I feel horrible, but I'm finally kicking my butt into gear. Please forgive me. As you can see, I uploaded a bit of a new story, and I have another that I have to type up. The most likely next chapter to go up will likely be for _The Elements Controlled. _Or something. I honestly don't know, but I have kicked into gear. I have bits and pieces scattered around, like, everywhere, and I am assembling them into something that resembles a chapter. Anyways, I AM BACK!

-The Age of Awesomeness


	7. Alert

Hello everyone! I am considering taking down a majority of my stories to edit and rewrite them. Would any of you object to me taking down the story this has been posted on?

Please review if you do.

**The stories I am definitely going to remove are:**

-Lost In The Rain

-Mirror Through the Worlds

-This is my Story, The One Thought to be Dead

-The Five of Us

**The ones that are up to y'all are as follows:**

-The Deal With The Dead

-The Gift Re-Awoken

-The Blood's Feud

-Jade and Emerald Eyes

**And the big question, since this is my most popular story:**

**The Elements Controlled**

_**Please either message me or review to say if you are okay with them being taken down and edited**_. (If you are my sister, talk to me in person *cough* HummingBird672 or whatever your username is *cough*)

I will post them back up as soon as I finish editing, but I have no idea how long that will take, especially since I will be rewriting parts of the story.


	8. POLL!

A poll is up on my profile, and it closes in two-ish hours. Vote for which story y'all want updated in less than 7 days. Basically all of my stories have half-finished chapters, and I want to know the majority's choice, so VOTE NOW!

-The Age Of Awesomeness


End file.
